Soul Bound
by CrazyZee
Summary: It was always like this. Life after life, time after time, they would meet again and again and again. Then she would die. But not this time, she would make sure of it, no matter what it takes. "I waѕ lιĸe тнaт once, ѕтυpιd and naιve, вυт тнen ι мeт yoυ. Yoυ ғυcĸed мe υp"
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal – or as much as normal one could get, at night in a supernatural community – in the French Quarter. The Rousseau's bar is as usual filled with the usual customers, the Devereux siblings managing the kitchen, someone singing in the background, and a blonde bartender. No one even took notice of the conversation that happened between the witch and the hunter, a conversation that could begin it all.

The hunter lets an innocent smile play at her lips as the witch looks at her with caution. "Do think about it," were her parting words to the brunette, walking out of the bar but not without sparring a curious glance at a woman who ate alone in a table for two.

Strolling around the bust street of New Orleans, she admired the changes that this new era had brought upon the place. Music danced through the air, colour in art, buildings and lights passed through everyone's eyes, like kaleidoscope. And it grew even more, as the night went on. Of course, the land is still run by the vampires, there was no changing that. It was part of the city's roots, from the moment the Original family set foot on these lands. Though sometimes, different factions challenge the rule, it is but an impossible feat. "The past does not define our future," they always say. It was a lie, especially to a certain girl.

 _This wasn't how their story began; this was more like the short ones in between. This is like the parts where one could savor peace, happiness and innocence. And even then, she was always ahead of him. "Catch me, if you can!" The little girl taunts, running through the forest. Her playmate, a boy with blonde hair hot on her; giggles could be heard between the trees as they continued to play despite the setting sun. It would be dark soon, and when the moon and stars settle in the sky, they would have to return to the safety of their house, or they may suffer the wrath of their parents._

 _"Ouch!" The blonde boy heard his friend exclaim as she fell from where she stood, prompting him to run to her in haste. The brunette could only smile as she watches her friend, frantically look at the wound. "This is why I told you to wear your shoes, Charlotte," he scolds her._

 _"You aren't careful enough," he would always say as he carried her small frame in his back. She would never admit it aloud, but she wasn't a damsel in distress, far from it. Charlotte was more than capable of handling herself, it was just Niklaus always assuming the knight in shining armor role, and who was she to stop him._

 _"You can't ALWAYS catch me when I fall," she whispers in his back, with a small smile for her worried friend._ _  
_ _"No, but I can always try," was his usual reply._

 _Yes, this was one of those precious moments when as a child, they could live in their own world._

These memories seem so far away now, like a distant dream. Lighting a candle in an empty alleyway, praying and hoping, that whatever it is to come, may God have mercy on the souls of the people caught in a brewing war, especially in her's.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fancy meeting you here." Taking a seat next to a blonde man and ordering a drink, he looks at me with a smug smile before saying, "And where would you expect to see me then, love?"

Laughing, I furrow my brows together pretending to be deep in thought, "oh I don't know, your evil lair perhaps?" A nostalgic smile creeped on me, as I reminisce one of our too many meetings that almost seemd similar to this. Looking at him now up-close, he hasn't change that much since our last meeting. Shorter hair and still that signiture dark of clothings, and yet charming as ever. Well they did say that the devil is not a little red man with horns and a tail. He can be beautiful. Because he's a fallen angel.

Leading me to his – as I call it – temporary evil lair, he told me about finally breaking his curse. About time, if I do say so, it has been a thousand years since that night happen. "So you've been busy," I muse observing the study, Klaus chuckles leaning back on his chair, "I mean between breaking curses and reigning terror -"

"I have to tell you something...really important," he cuts me off, with a grave tone, the one he uses only when there is trouble. Furrowing my dark brows at the sudden change of atmosphere, I waited for this important thing he had to tell. The hybrid then tells me of the werewolf – Hayley, was her name – that he accidentally, mind you as I quote, "knocked up." We stayed silent, as I let this information of a coming child sink in to me; I mean if I had gone back a thousand years ago and in one of those day Niklaus told me that he had accidentally impregnate a woman, I would've been laughing but now. And of cource it had to involve sex and alcohol, I knew nothing good comes out of it.

Hmmm what do people say in situations like these? One night your best friend tells you, he's having a baby with someone he had a one night stand with, which could have been completely normal, except that this girl is a warewolf and he is a hybrid (the origiinal hybrid at that) so how do I react? "Congratualations?" I say slightly confussed.

Starring at his expression, maybe at my reaction or how he thinks how good I'm taking this all in, which would be a series of lies. "You have been very busy: breaking curses, reigning terror, making babies and waging wars...I can't begin to imagine the stress and schedule," I laugh hysterically, as I tried to imagine his schedule: maybe at 9am he wakes up to kill people then by 10 he's playing happy families. "It could only go worst from here, right?" I look at him in amusement, he opened his mouth to answer but an all too familiar shout calling him a wanker cut through the conversation, and that is where I stand corrected, it could get worst.

He sighs in annoyance before standing up to greet his sister dearest. "Enough with all the shouting" Klaus says opening the double doors to reveal Rebekah, "little sister, I should've known the six dead vampires were your doing?"

"They were very rude, trying to victimize a poor innocent girl just trying to find her way into the quarter" she replied nonchalantly that made me burst out in laughter, I swear this sibling are the reasons why I find television shows these days boring, just listening to their spats is drama enough. "Oh please, I fear for any man who cross you, Rebekah."

"Charlotte, you're back,"

"Yep, in the flesh, it seems" I say checking myself, as a smile grace her lips, though the blonde original and I don't always see eye to eye and most of the time wants to embrace each other in the neck with a rope; we were, nonetheless, like siblings.

And what are sibling for?

"Oh and so sorry, were they friends of yours? Oh that's right, aside from Charlotte here, you don't have any." She turns back to Klaus who looked like he wanted to strangle her. Well I would, not that anyone is asking.

"I do have friends," he says, yeah 'friendS' a thought that made me roll my eyes.

"I have Marcel, you remember him? Of course you do, he fancies himself as the king of the quarter and he has rules about killing vampires. I fancy what sort of punishment he comes with you"

"Oh Kinky" I laugh, making a bee line for the mini bar to pour myself a drink or two or three, the gods know how many bloody drinks I need now that these two are under the same roof – and worse, room.

"Well go and take a look around." I heard the hybrid say before poor pissed Rebekah did as her jack ass of a brother suggested, looking at me in a silent question if I was going to help; I shrug my shoulders as I look at the bottle in my hands, then Klaus with his smug smirk, to the stair that Rebekah once was.

I looked at the bottle, again, and drank straight from it.

...

Two women walked in the cemetery side by side, "So if I had to guess, knowing Klaus' history..." the dark haired woman said before being cut by the blonde who stated that Elijah, was indeed, daggered, "You're a witch, do a locator spell. Locate the dagger, locate Elijah."

"I can't use magic, it's punishable by death. Marcel's rules,"

"Marcel?" the original looked at the witch with annoyance, "Do you know what I'll do to you if you don't give me what I want?" But the witch didn't so much as flinch as she stared at the vampire, "Not much," she says,

"I've been link, so anything you do to me, you do to Hayley" the witch explains as she watched the vampire grow from confused before remembering who the said person is. "Well lucky for you, Elijah seems to care about the –" letting out a sigh, before stating that she would've broken her neck otherwise. "How did Marcel get so bloody powerful anyway, he wasn't like this a hundred years ago," Rebekah looks around the cemetery, the tombs lining up for every families.

"Marcel has a way of telling if someone's using magic in the quarter, the how isn't relevant," The witch argues.

"I'll tell you what's bloody irrelevant," The annoyed woman said raising her voice, "A coven of witches who can't do magic! Here's an idea, move away." Explaining why they couldn't leave because of their ancestral magic, Sophie looked at the immortal who walked to sit in one of the stones, mumbling how family is over rated.

"Look at me," she began looking at the witch, "I'm back in a place that's given me nothing with heart ache; a brother hell bent on protecting a baby, I couldn't care less about; and a friend that I've lost one to many times"

"I find that hard to believe, you're here aren't you?"

"I'm here for Elijah – and hopefully Charlotte – the instant I find him, I'm gone" the blonde states, "he was the one to idiotically believe the baby would be Klaus redemption, and now he's missing, probably at the hands of Klaus himself." Turning back to the young witch, "and you were foolish enough to believe that Elijah could convince Klaus to go against Marcel, when everybody knows their history."

"Klaus sired Marcel," Sophie argued that annoyed the blonde original of her ignorance.

"You don't understand! Marcel is not just some guy Klaus sired into a vampire. THEY loved him like a son," Rebekah said, remembering the day Klaus had saved a child and took him in as his own. "Klaus saw himself in the boy, he remembers how our father used to beat him. He, too, was the bastard child of a man who saw him as nothing more but a beast." Standing up to level with the witch, "And Charlotte? The girl who's been with my brother recently, saw him as a son she could never have; it might be in your best interest to never cross her."

"And that is why your plan will fail, all you've ever done is bring back two lost souls – and may the gods and ancestors you believe in help you, if the girl decides you're a threat to us – without Elijah in any of the picture, who know what they'll do." Rebekah left without looking back, leaving the witch stunned.

...

Hearing the heavy thuds of footsteps nearing the kitchen, I immediately started to prepare the table for breakfast while I wait for some of the foods to cook, "Good morning," greeting the brunette who stood stock still on the door way. "Who are you?" she asked, confused, as she watched me cook her breakfast.

"I'm Charlotte, your nanny for the day, and you're Hayley, the werewolf Klaus accidentally knocked up," sipping my coffee, I started to serve the food on the table, urging the woman to sit down and eat. Hayley cautiously eats the food as I pour her an orange drink, which she smells before drinking. "Don't worry, if I wanted you dead, you'd never get up of your bed." I assured with a laugh as I ate my share of food.

"You're a vampire then?" the brunette looked at me with her green eyes, swirling with caution like she hadn't be under the same roof as the most feared supernatural being for three months. By the gods, if I had a dollar for every time they mistook me for one. "I'm something else," I smirked at her, before abruptly standing so she can't ask anymore of her questions.

"You know what? You're free to go, do whatever it is you do or go wherever you want to go, I'm going out," I announced placing the dishes on the sink as I walked away, "And you're not stopping me because?" sighing, I turn to look at Hayley in the eye with a smile, "You're your own woman, I'm sure you can handle the consequences of your actions."

 **AN: Yey! :D first chapter done, it took me weeks to publish this cause I write on a notebook before finally typing it in (lmao old school)**

 **Lily Collins plays as Charlotte, and I still haven't let you know her back story; aside that she's friends with the Mikaelsons for a thousand years already :P**

 **© I don't own CW's "The Originals" or any of the characters, except my OCs. All rights go to their respective owners.  
© to DarellyLucero for making this awesome cover :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Drop in the Ocean by Ron Pope: "I was praying that you and me might end up together"**

Strolling through the quarter, I accidentally came across the man I had been meaning to find all day, "Charlotte?" he asked happy and amazed, to see me once more before becoming angry in a split second, "Why didn't you tell me Rebekah's back?" Marcel hissed taking me aback, putting up a finger at his face with a glare, "First of all, she just got back last night," I started growing annoyed at his sudden attitude towards me, "and second, how do you expect me to bloody find you in the French quarter, anyway?"

The dark man lets out a sigh as he looked around, maybe guilty – I hope – for his actions towards me. Rude, if I do say so myself, is that anyway to talk to your adoptive mother?

"Come on," I said walking past him without checking if the man really had followed.

Entering a bar called Rousseau's, we sat down in an empty booth as we do what people do when they are angry – drink their problems away and wish it would just fuck the hell off like the hangover it will ensure in the morning. I look at him, Marcel the king of the quarter, and I couldn't help but feel proud of the man he grew up to be.

 _"Niklaus, you cannot always do as you please!" I shouted in exasperation, not even giving a damn had anyone in the house with enhanced hearing go deaf at my voice, "Of course, I can love, I am the original hybrid" the blonde man says with amusement as he watched me pace the room. Placing my hands on my hips, I gave him my piercing glare, "A human – a child, nonetheless – is not a pet you can just take!" I turn my back on him to take a deep breath and calm my nerves, Niklaus was like a child sometimes. He was hard to reason with, and when he sees something he wants, that damn brat would do everything to have it. But this was different, this was a human child. We talked about this: that they would not take an innocent life, even Nik was repulsed by the idea of taking an innocent life. So what made the difference now and he took home one, and like a child that did good continued to smile._

 _"And what of his parents?" I ask, thinking about the poor child's worried mother and father. "You mean the one sleeping six feet under the ground or his scum of a sorry excuse for a father?" Klaus said with a firm voice, realization of what the boy was; it wasn't hard to connect all the dots as to why Klaus took the boy in. Willing the memories of Mikael away, I gave him a resigning sigh before walking out of the study. "Go tell his father," I ordered holding unto the knob, though I didn't want to do the child any harm by presenting him to his father, nor the father for coming face to face with an original. But just the though of someone beating a child, in the depths of my thought, I really coudn't care less if Nik ends it with blood painting the walls, at least the world would be rid of another scum walking upon it. it was better and civil for both parties come to an understanding than a fight that always end in blood shed._

 _Walking out the door, I was surpriced to see the child standing beside it. He was dirty and clothes torn; wounds and bruises from severe punishments, I might guess, decorate his fragile body, but he stood straight and silent – probably waiting for Nik. Calling out for some of the servants, I ordered them to help him on cleaning and search for clothes that the child might use for the time being. "Thank you, Mrs. Mikaelson," the child politely beamed at me with a bright smile that warmed my hearth, for a moment I saw myself as a mother to him, something I could be but never allowed myself to be. Chuckling, I bend down to his level and said: "I am not married nor am I a Mikaelson, I am Charlotte, and now off you go and clean yourself."_

"You know, you never did tell me your family name," Marcel began cutting off my train of thoughts, I looked at him with confusion for a moment before he smiled to take another drink. "Obviously, you don't carry the Mikaelson name cause, clearly, you're not one. If you were, then everyone would be running the other way." We laugh thinking about the mischiefs Kol and I caused, maybe even the havocs Nik and I created.

"Well if it offers you any relief from the curiosity you carry since childhood," I say with a light chuckle, turning to drink my bourbon before answering him, "It gets blurry, you know? I've lived so many lives, I just...start to forget some things,"

"So the secret is you don't remember? And the Mikaelsons?"

"Even they forget." Turning to Marcel I look at him, brows furrowed as I thought of the siblings. "Rebekah of her innocence and love, Elijah of his own happiness and wellbeing, and Klaus of before everything. Over time, everyone just starts to forget, so you hold on to them – of the things that reminds you of before everything else."

"Well if there was anything constant in your life, it's two things," turning to look at him with challenge.

"One is the Mikaelsons, and second is that you're Charlotte." Laughing, I pat his back before standing to leave.

"Yeah that, and you have a date with a certain blonde bartender so you better empty this place, fast," I said to him, wiping the tears from my laugh. "How'd y– " he asked, confused, looking at me with shock.

"I always know," I joke before deserting the place.

.

.

.

The smell of smoke laced with burning flesh hit my nostrils, looking towards the mansion, I spot the growing fire in the lawn and Klaus standing there with a glare. "What in the 9 circles of hell happened here?!" I asked, exhausted from running, alarmed, as I thought it was the mansion and Hayley that had been burnt to ashes. Klaus just stood there without turning to me, glaring at the flames that burned the vampires into nothing. "Hayley decided to take a walk in the Quarter, as so you know werewolves are banned in, and Rebekah, in saving her, killed three more vampires along the way." Running a hand through my dark tresses, I walk towards him with a sigh.

"Also, might I say now than you hearing it from anyone else, love. I gave Elijah to Marcel," he dejectedly admits to me, looking and waiting for any reaction I might have from his confession. He was waiting, for me to push him away, it seems odd but over a thousand years I wonder when will he learn that I am with him. Closing my eyes, I still see the brightness of the flames that linger behind the lids, orange fiery hell. When one looks the light seemed so inviting and yet when touched, searing pain. I kept the silence as we just stood there side by side.

"You're not angry." It was a statement, the hybrid keeps his face straight and devoid of any emotions as he turns back towards the fire. "You're at war, you did whatever it is you had to do," I told him in a quiet tone. The sound of the flames and wind, the only thing I could here, but I knew this peace is momentary. Any second and the demons would be whispering again.

.

 **© I don't own CW's "The Originals" or any of the characters, except my OCs. All rights go to their respective owners.  
© to DarellyLucero for making this awesome cover :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Young God by Halsey : "I know you wanna go to heaven but you're human tonight"**

Searing pain crawled in my skin like fiery inferno, igniting me from the inside-out. I remember the fire, and the smell of burning corpse, Niklaus standing before it with a blank face. The fire.

The nightmare woke me covered in sweat, heart beating rapidly and gasping for air as if I've emerged from the seas after drowning. I assured myself that it was nothing but a nightmare, a lie I would like to believe, knowing that it had been a memory. Memories may be easy to forget in the passage of time, but pain isn't - it's almost impossible to run from it, in full honesty. That is why I don't wonder why vampires are considered monsters, that is what happens when you live an immortal life.

Running a hand through my dark locks, I've decided that sleep just wasn't for me this night, or any other night, for that matter. Stretching my tired body, I padded barefoot in the mansion like it was my first night all over again. As if I was a child once more, roaming through the eeri mansion looking for adventure. I came across Hayley's room, the door was slightly ajar and I saw her sitting restlessly in the bed. "Praying, I see?" I muse leaning against the door's frame, snapping her head in my direction she whispered, "No," with a sigh, before leaning back on the head board, fumbling with her hands. "You look like something is in you head." I observed her, tired eyes and chapped lips, that let our another sigh before she told me of what happened before I came.

"You tried to kill it." That much was understandable to anyone, "You could've save yourself a whole world of trouble this family seems to carry with them, but you hesitated." I smiled, sitting in her bed as the woman contemplated my words. "If you had the chance..." she began, looking at her fumbling hands, "Would you have done it." I was silent, like her contemplating the question. A thousand years ago, it would have seemed like a dream come true, straight out of a fairy tale. But it isn't a thousand years ago anymore...

"You know," I replied, avoiding the question. "Klaus...he isn't the nicest man but this, I can assure you, he only has the best intentions for the child." I guess in my heart, that would've been the answer to a lot of questions. A thousand years ago, it would've been a dream come true; and a thousand years later that is something I continue to hold onto.

"How would you know?"

"He wouldn't do unto his child, what has been done to him," I assured her before standing up to leave. I frown, when I turn my back on her, how bitter sweet. Hayley was loving, a fighter, and yet people with those things in them, tend to die at our touch.

The sun was not to rise in a few hours, and my escapade brought me to the library. The door was slightly ajar and in it was Nik, looking out the window, and bourbon on his hand. He was so lost in his thoughts, even as I only saw his back I knew he was drowning in paranoia as to the stiffness of his shoulders. Leaning against the door frame, I thought of when we were children: when the monsters of our lives was nothing more but Mikael and those lurking in the dark...

.

Leaning my dress to the knee, I ran in the waters. Closing my eyes to listen to its flow, splashing against the rocks and the cool as contrast to my skin. "Come Nik! The water does not bite nor are there any monsters to drown you," I teased turning to the boy. He looked tempted to play, but there was hesitation to his blue eyes with a tint of fear. "And what it father catches us? You know he does not like it when I play." He glanced at the trees, to the hidden path that we used, afraid that Mikael might have followed us.

I walked towards him, a hand outstretched, "He won't know," I told him as he looked at me with the intensity of trust. "No one will," I whispered as he took my hand and we both ran in the shallow waters, splashing and soaking each other.

.

"What are you thinking about?" Sighting, he drank his glass before turning to me. "This - New Orleans, my plans, my child," he answered, looking through me with those blue eyes that seemed to get darker as you stare at it even more. "Talk to Hayley," I blurt out, making him furrow his brows but nevertheless turned his back on me, "Nik, she is the mother of your child. Not just some werewolf that will give you a child." I spoke in a calm way, only he can make me do that. It seems that I've lost it for a long time. If I wasn't almost drunk, my veins poisoned with alcohol, then I'd be joking, no matter how dire the situation. There was only so much that I could laugh at.

"You think I don't know that?" He said with a hard voice, turning to me. Rolling my eyes, I walked towards him, glaring as I crossed arms in my chest that made me feel like a scolding mother. "I know, you of all people know that. It just slides from your mind from time to time." The hybrid looked reluctant, contemplating his next words as if walking on egg shell, that it made me smile. "You make it hard to love you, Nik..." I whisper, before walking towards the door. The sun is about to rise in a few minuets, I can almost hear the birds chirp outside, ready to welcome another day.

"Charlotte," He called out, halting me in my tracks, "A thousand years ago, I wondered why we were friends. A thousand years later, I wonder why you stay." Chuckling I continue on my walk, without a reply.

Nik makes it hard to love him, but not impossible.

.

 **© I don't own CW's "The Originals" or any of the characters, except my OCs. All rights go to their respective owners.  
© to DarellyLucero for making this awesome cover :D**


End file.
